A Raindrop For You
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Gadis itu tengah berdiri di atas tepian air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah taman. Ia memakai payung yang tidak terlalu besar berwarna merah muda. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan sedikit gelisah juga sedih. kuperhatikan terus gerak-geriknya. Sesekali ia melirik menengadah ke langit yang mendung. Seperti menunggu sesuatu. Read please :


**Chapter one : Rain, a girl, and the glass ball**

**Disclaimer : Hiro mashima**

**Main character : Gray Fulbuster**

**Genre : Romance/ supernatural**

**Warning : OOC, Miss-type**

**A Raindrop for You**

Hujan.

Ditengah hujan aku berlari. Berusaha menghindari serbuannya yang dingin menusuk tulang. Aku sangat membenci hujan. Selalu saja membuat kotor, becek, basah, dan kalau sudah fatal menjadi banjir. Belum lagi jika kondisi tidak fit pasti akan langsung terserang flu.

Kini seragamku sudah basah kuyup. Juga sedikit terciprati lumpur saat sedang berlari. Di rambutku juga sudah banyak tetesan air menggantung di ujung-ujungnya. Air yang menggenang merembes ke dalam sepatuku. Membuat jari kakiku terasa mati rasa karena dingin yang tak tertahankan.

Aku terus berlari sambil menggerutu. Merepotkan sekali kalau sedang musim hujan begini. Semua seragam dan sepatuku sudah tak tersisa. Tak ada satu pasang pun sepatu yang terselamatkan dari genangan air. Untung saja besok hari Minggu. Jadi tidak terlalu perlu seragam dan sepatu untuk ke sekolah. Gerutuanku akhirnya berganti menjadi doa. Berharap besok tidak hujan dan mentari bersinar cerah.

***Fairy Tail***

Akhirnya lelah juga aku berlari. Maklum, sekolahku bisa dibilang sangat amat luas. Belum lagi posisi kelasku yang sangat jauh dari gerbang. Membuatku harus selalu berlari jika tidak mau terlambat. Hampir saja kelasku ada di pojokan sekolah. Memang sial nasibku mendapat kelas sejauh itu. Yah nanti juga setelah naik kelas, ruang kelasku akan berganti ke kelas yang lebih dekat dengan gerbang. Tapi kenaikan kelas sepertinya masih akan sangat lama, berhubung ini baru saja semester 1.

Lama-lama aku menyerah. Aku berhenti berlari dan duduk di beranda green house untuk sekedar berteduh. Sambil mengatur nafas, perlahan kubuka kemeja seragamku. Lalu kuganti dengan kaos olahraga yang ada dalam tasku.

Tampaknya sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Aku baru sadar, ternyata sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Pantas saja sudah tidak ada murid yang berlalu lalang di sekitar sekolah. Apalagi karena hujan deras yang turun sejak 2 jam lalu.

Argh, aku malah semakin kesal! Semuanya gara-gara Mr. Makarov memberi tugas tambahan untuk siswa yang remedial pelajaran fisika. Dan ternyata hanya aku sendiri yang harus mengerjakan tugas. Belum lagi ternyata tugasnya sangat banyak dan sulit semua. Sehingga butuh waktu 2 jam bagiku untuk mengerjakannya.

Seandainya saja guru itu tidak memberiku tugas tambahan, pasti aku tidak akan pulang telat dan kehujanan begini!

Tabahkan dirimu, Gray. Jangan emosi begini!

Aku terus berusaha menenangkan hatiku. Hingga akhirnya aku terlalu lelah karena emosi. Aku menyerah terus menerus marah-marah. Lama-lama rasanya bosan juga aku diam terus disini. Akhirnya aku berdiri meninggalkan beranda untuk masuk ke dalam green house.

***Fairy Tail***

Kurogoh saku celanaku untuk mencari kunci green house. Aku memiliki semua kunci cadangan ruang lab biologi dan fasilitas ilmu hayat sepert green house karena aku ketua klub IPA bagian biologi. Memang aneh sih kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa orang yang sama sekali tidak jenius di pelajaran fisika bisa menjadi salah satu ketua klub IPA. Well, tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

Setelah kutemukan kuncinya, aku memasukannya ke slot kunci dan memutarnya. Kudorong pintu kaca perlahan dan kututup kembali pintunya.

Keadaan di dalam green house sangat nyaman. Udaranya juga tidak terlalu dingin seperti di luar. Kusimpan tasku di meja khusus milikku di pojok ruangan. Kucari alat tulis dan buku kontrol rumah kaca. Setelah kutemukan aku langsung meninggalkan meja dan mulai mengecek keadaan tanaman di rumah kaca selagi menunggu hujan reda.

***Fairy Tail***

Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak aku memasuki green house. Kusimpan kembali alat-alat tulis dengan rapi. Dan aku berniat pulang karena sekarang sudah terlalu sore untuk berada di sekolah. Kuingat kembali setiap tanaman di sini yang sudah sudah kuperiksa. Mulai dari tanaman percobaan, sayuran, tanaman buah, dan….. ah aku lupa! Aku belum mengecek tanaman hias!

Aku tidak jadi pulang karena rupanya pekerjaanku belum selesai. Aku kembali mengeluarkan alat tulisku dan berlari ke bagian tanaman hias di pojok yang jauh bersebrangan dengan mejaku.

Saat sedang mengecek tanaman hias, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sesosok bayangan di tengah taman sekolah. Kaca green house yang buram tertutup embun membuatku pandanganku buram.

Kulap sedikit kaca yang menghadap ke taman dengan ujung sikutku. Dan saat kufokuskan pandanganku menuju tengah taman, aku melihat seorang gadis disana.

Gadis itu tengah berdiri di atas tepian air mancur yang berada tepat di tengah taman. Ia memakai payung yang tidak terlalu besar berwarna merah muda. Wajahnya terlihat dingin dan sedikit gelisah juga sedih. kuperhatikan terus gerak-geriknya. Sesekali ia melirik menengadah ke langit yang mendung. Seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Saat sedang memperhatikannya, aku baru menyadari sesuatu, pakaian gadis itu basah kuyup! Kemeja seragamnya telah kuyup oleh air hujan. Begitu pula dengan rambut sebahunya yang berwarna biru. Rok seragamnya yang pendek juga kebasahan. Apalagi sepatunya sepertinya telah tergenang air.

Gadis itu gila! Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang telah basah. Ia tetap berdiri di sana tanpa minat sedikitpun untuk pulang atau bahkan berteduh.

Akhirnya aku berlari keluar untuk mengingatkan gadis itu untuk berteduh. Kubuka pintu pojok yang lebih dekat dengan taman. Saat keluar dari pintu tanpa sengaja aku menginjak ranting kayu. Gadis itu terkejut. Ia menegokkan kepalanya ke arahku. Mata birunya terlihat sangat kaget dan gelisah. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melompat dari tepian air mancur, mengambil tas di kursi taman dan berlari meninggalkan taman.

"Hey tunggu!"

Gadis itu tidak peduli dengan panggilanku. Ia malah terus berlari menjauhiku. Aku heran dengan kelakuannya. Dasar gadis aneh, pikirku dalam hati. Aku kan tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Mana dia hujan-hujanan pula. Apa dia tidak takut sakit ya?

Karena kebingungan akhirnya aku berniat kembali ke green house untuk mengemasi barang-barangku. namun saat aku tak sengaja melirik kaca, aku melihat sesuatu di atas air mancur tempat tadi gadis itu berdiri. Kembali aku berlari ke arah air mancur untuk melihatnya.

Ternyata sesuatu tergeletak di tepian air mancur. saat hendak mengambil benda itu, aku merasakan ada yang mengganjal di bawah kakiku. Sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru tua tak sengaja terinjak olehku.

Lockser.

Hanya itu yang tertulis di sampulnya. Mungkin buku ini milik gadis yang berdiri disini dan tertinggal. Kuraih buku yang berat itu dari tanah. Tiap lembarannya telah basah. Ah, aku baru ingat, aku belum melihat benda yang tadi kulihat!

Kuraih benda yang berada di tepi air mancur itu. Benda itu terlihat seperti liontin, ah tidak, terlihat seperti bola kaca. Berwarna biru cerah dengan lambang yang sangat familiar. Setelah kulihat lagi ternyata itu adalah lambang yang sama dengan lambang sekolahku, lambang sesosok peri! Aku terkejut bukan main melihat bola kaca itu. Tanganku gemetaran membuat bola itu terjatuh dari genggamanku.

Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Kuperhatikan kembali bola itu dengan mendetail. Ternyata aku tidak salah lihat! Benda itu… itu…. itu kan….

***to be continued***

Ahh baru chapter 1 yaa? Masih panjang ternyata perjalanan menuju tamat -_-. Well readers, maaf kalo per chapternya pendek. Terus chapter awalnya geje kayak gini T.T maap banget yaa!

Minna, aku minta kritik dan sarannya dong. Reviewnya ditunggu ya ;)


End file.
